Christmas Kiss
by kittylover529
Summary: Went on TheNocturnes thing and I know it's closed but I just made a CHristmas FF Wally always wanted to have one thing for Christmas...he helped Kuki get hers but whats his Chrismas Wish? I know alot in one day!


_-So uh…I hate Sandy (as we all do) so let's pretend he's 5 like the rest of them…_

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Wally asked Kuki who was messily drawing a green rainbow monkey and an orange rainbow monkey around Santa.

"The same thing I want every year but never get…" Kuki sighed sadly "A hug from Santa…" Kuki sniffled. Then started smiling, "but I've been a good girl this year! And Santa's gonna come down from our chimney and me and him are going to eat cookies and drink milk!" Kuki smiled.

"I have to go potty!" Wally said to the teacher. "Okay Wallabee…go on…." Ms. Shloffenheimer said. "OKAY!" Wally screamed and ran to the 'bathroom'.

"Pft! I know why Santa never came to give you a hug!" Sandy smirked. Kuki gasped "Really?! Why?" she was so excited she'd **finally** know after all the 4 years! Bear in mind she's only 5…

"Because! SANTA'S NOT REAL!" Sandy grinned. At first Kuki thought it was a joke and smiled then she frowned because Sandy wasn't saying 'just kidding' or anything like that… "W-What? You're- You're a liar!" Kuki's lower lip trembled.

"No! I'm not! My mommy and daddy said so!" Sandy screamed. "NO! You-You LIAR!!!!!" Kuki screamed sniffling. "How could he eat allllll of the cookies and not blow up?! Huh?! Or…or how did he get the reindeer to fly around the world when they don't eat anything?! Hum?!"

Kuki whimpered "Magic!" she answered quietly. "Riiiigghhhttt!" Sandy sneered. "N-No…" Kuki cried and started running to the bathroom, not wanting to look at Sandy for another second.

She didn't look where she was going she just kept running, her stubby legs started getting tired and she knew she needed to stop soon, then she thought about Sandy's accusation and just ran faster.

She run out the doors to the playground…she felt a wind brush cold snowflakes on her and snapped her eyes open. _Woah…it's really pretty…_she looked on top of the tallest slide and saw a small orange speck…she looked up again, wondering if it was just her imagination, no it was still there.

She smiled and saw this as an adventure! She climbed up ladders and went across bridges then stopped at the one and only…monkey bars…

-Wally's POV-

I looked down and saw Kuki looking down from the monkey bars…_Oh no…why'd she…how'd she…_I sighed and climbed down to where she was, except on the other side of the monkey bars…

"Wally?!" Kuki screamed…the monkey bars just seemed a kazillion times longer! "Come on Kuki!" I yelled "Don't look down! Just look at me! Just come…to me!" I told her…

Kuki looked at me and smiledshe jumped up to the closest bar and reached for the next, not taking her eyes off me. Soon she was half way there…then one bar away…

"Kuki! You just need to…" I looked at her hands beginning to slip…"Wally! I-I can't do it!" Kuki whined falling more and more… "Kuki! Look at me…I won't move without you coming over…" I promised.

That was all Kuki needed to make it to the last bar and jump onto the jungle gym. "Wally! I did it!" Kuki put her hand over her mouth, "Yeah…ya did…now let's go up here! There's an igloo!" I started going up and up and up the ladder until we were at the curved top shelter.

"Wow…who made this?" Kuki asked going into the igloo. "I donno, it was said to be made like 20 recesses ago!" I shrugged and smiled. "So why'd ya come up here?" I asked getting cookies out of his lunch box. "Want one?" I offered putting a cookie out in MY hand.

"Sure!" Kuki took the cookie and started crying… "What?" I asked her, only getting sobs as an answer. "Oh yeah…right…eating cookies with Santa…" I mumbled. Kuki nodded. "Come on…let's get back to class…I have a feeling Santa's gonna fulfill your Christmas wish…" I mumbled getting out of the igloo.

"Go on down the slide!" I told her pushing Kuki down. "WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Kuki's laughed and landed plop on the snow! I fell on her soon after that.

They both laughed and I helped Kuki up. Kuki whimpered again when we walked in the class room again. "Hey it's alright! Everything's gonna be alright..." I reassured her.

-Christmas Eve-

I was in a Santa costume, with a fake beard, with a big pillow on my stomach. "Ho HO HOO!" I screamed and smiled at Kuki "Happy Christmas!" I told her in a low voice. Kuki gasped "Santa!!" she hugged me and squeezed me and I felt like I was gonna BLOW UP!! Oh no! Mushi…

"You big fake!" Mushi screamed pulling my beard off… "WALLY?!?!" Kuki cried bursting out into tears. Oh dang it! "Kuki?! Wha? Where am I? Who are you ? What is going on?!" I asked, pretended to not know what was happening. I think she knew I was pretending…by her glare.

"Wally?" Kuki whispered quietly. "Kuki…I'm sorry…I just…I…" I looked at her and shut up…right there, because that's what she wanted…and right now that's all I want to do…please her…

-4 hours later-

"Kuki?" I whispered shaking her. "Oh Kuuukkii!" I shook her harder. "KUKI!" I screamed in her ear. "WALLY!?!!!!" Kuki squealed…not a happy squeal! "Look!" I pointed to the big guy standing in front of me.

"S…Santa?" Kuki looked at him in awe. "Why hello Kuki…I'm sorry for not getting to do this earlier but…this year I had the time to come and have cookies with you!"

-After Cookie and Milk time-

"Now it's time for Wally's with to come true!" Santa smiled and then it morphed into a smirk when he saw the look on my face… no no no no no no no NO! Kuki don't ask anything!

"What's that?" Kuki asked…of course… "For you to give little Wally a Christmas kiss."

* * *

_Hey GUYS! I read that thing on TheNocturne's profile I know it ended so yeah…but I finally clicked on TheNocturne's profile when I saw it on like all my favorite authors favorite authors… I know it's bad…but you know brainstorming…I don't **do **_

Merry _Christmas!_

_HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!(yeah like 3 months late…woah those months past like that!) Sorry Wally was out of character but he's 5!_

_KIT KAT-OVER AND OOOUUUTT!_


End file.
